Gumball and Thugs
by Damian Lacombe
Summary: Gumball and Darwin was in a walk, when suddenly met two of the most dangerous robbers, Bob and Chuck, in the most unexpected way. Will Gumball and Darwin able to stop those two robbers in time?
Gumball and Thugs by Damian Lacombe

It is a parody of Bugs and Thugs, a looney tunes short, this is for fun!

As morning fell in Elmore, Gumball and Darwin were taking a walk across Elmore, about their incident about what happened in the bank robbery story, But their troubles were about to start as they entered a store, They had a good time in the store and they went out for a taxi.

"Taxi!" Gumball and Darwin said as the unknown car comes across there.

They suspected something that's out of this world, a robber dressed in grey and black hat and suit holding a revolver as he enters the store, and they tried to enter it.

"Sir, can you take us to our school." Gumball said to the driver.

But Gumball's sound was drowned out by gunshots being shot by the same robber they saw before, and entered frequently.

"Bob! Quick!" The robber said.

The car was so fast as it had propellers full of rocket fuel on the engine, the robber flew over Gumball and Darwin and crashed onto a window.

"Whoa! I never knew he was so darn fast on the robber." Gumball said.

"Not so fast! How did you know about our identity." The robber said.

"Well, if your identity is so unreal, then what is your name." Darwin said.

"My name is Chuck "Jones" Stallone, so what is your business, fish with legs or whatever you are." Chuck said.

"Hey! Don't insult Darwin and besides, I like rides with a passenger with us, it felt like it was Winter season." Gumball said.

"Well ok, but don't get away with the idiotic people you call "cops", I want to get away from them." Chuck said.

"Fine." Darwin said.

They went to the gas station in Elmore when they stopped by for gas, Gumball told Bob to give him a quarter for a phone call as he got out, and reached the telephone booth to call the police (which is in fact 9-11).

"Hello officer, I got those thugs with us, I want you to arrest them in time, were driving to an old mansion in which where they lived, and IF YOU TRY TO CATCH THEM IN THE HOUSE... AND GET OUR PARENTS IN TIME!" Gumball said to the police.

While they drove away when they found out, A policemen came out and was crashing on the ground and hitting his head a couple of times.

"Officer down, the robbers got the victims alive... ooohh." A policemen said

While they drove in the highway in Elmore, there is a train station waiting for a signal.

"Keep your eye out on the train if it's coming." Chuck said.

Gumball and Darwin went in to looked out for a train.

"Yeah, the coast is clear." Gumball said.

The car went in before the train crashed into a car, damaging the car badly, and the robbers survived, but they commanded Gumball and Darwin to fix the car.

"Is it good now." Gumball said.

"Keep working." Chuck said.

"Yeah, like the boss said." Bob said.

"Shut up!" Chuck said to Bob.

"What did I do!" Bob said.

"I said keep your mouth shut with buttons." Chuck said.

Bob tries to close his mouth shut with his own button and tries to talk.

"How is it now, boss." Bob said.

"Well it is finished, but a wheel is missing... but it looks like were going to be stuck." Darwin said.

"Were not stuck Darwin, you are!" Chuck said.

"Yeah, were not stuck!" Bob said with a button shut to his mouth.

"Shut up!" Chuck yelled.

As they drove, Gumball was forced to hold a part where the wheel was originally was before the train hitted, Darwin was feeling sorry for Gumball, but the robbers were proud.

"Next stop, the haunted house in Elmore... ha ha ha!" Chuck said.

After that, they entered the haunted house and The robbers planned to kill them both.

"Ok Bob, let them have it." Chuck said.

Bob closed the door and laughed manically with a revolver on his hand.

"Let me have it... Come on, you heard what the boss said, let me have it!" Gumball said.

"Well okay..." Bob said.

Then a gunshot hit Bob and went out of the door.

"I did what you said, boss. I let them have it." Bob said.

Bob, then fell into Chuck.

"Get off! I'll do it myself!" Chuck said.

Then a real police siren came into its destination with Gumball's family watching the event.

"Okay, this is the police, Surrender now or i'll crash down the door!" A policemen said.

"It's the cops, hurry up!" Gumball said.

Chuck hided into a stove, but Bob begs Gumball to hide him too.

"You gotta hide me too! You got too!" Bob said.

After that, the police busted into the door and asked Gumball.

"Okay Gumball, where are they and I want them!" A policemen said.

"He's hiding in the stove!" Gumball yelled.

"Oh, he's hiding in the stove. Huh?" A policemen said.

"What if I set the preheat the oven, if they were in there." Darwin said.

"Go on, Darwin and Gumball. Go on..." A policemen said.

"And what if I lit a match If they were in there." Gumball said.

Then it exploded in the stove, and Bob and Chuck rushed out and tried to surrender to the police.

"Take me back forever!" Chuck and Bob yelled.

After that, Chuck and Bob were arrested for kidnapping 2 victims, and their family were proud to be brave to fight against robbers, and the best of all... Penny gave Gumball a kiss and a reward for a vacation for Gumball's family.

"I am going to have a lot of fun this week!" Gumball said.

THE END

By Damian Lacombe

Those 3 Stories will still be in progress!


End file.
